Christmas Surprises
by slytherinprincess2319
Summary: The Weasley-Potter household is preparing for Christmas and discussing the identity of Hermione's new boyfriend. His identity will not be the only surprise this Christmas.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"So Mione's bringing her new boyfriend with her?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, she said she wanted us to finally meet him, you know since she talks about him all the time."

Harry snorted. "She never shuts up about him."

"She really likes this guy." Ginny explained. "You two better be nice to him."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "We will if he is."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You know she hates it when you act like overprotective big brothers. All you need to do is keep an open mind. He's not as bad as you think he is."

"Wait, you've met him?" Ron asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Ginny laughed nervously.

"Gin." Harry scolded.

She caved. "Alright, yes, I've met him. Hermione asked me to. She wanted at least one person to know him before she brought him over. Something about having someone on her side and him having at least one person besides her to talk to."

"So who is it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Oh no," Ginny shook her head. "I am not telling you. You'll have to wait until they get here and meet him like everyone else. Besides, Mione would kill me if I told you who her boyfriend is."

"Come on. He can't be that bad." Harry said then quickly added. "He's not that bad, right?"

Ginny subtly winced. "Just…remember to keep an open mind."

Both boys looked confused but before they could say anything the front door opened. All three turned to see that Luna and Blaise had arrived with Pansy. Blaise helped Luna out of her coat, showing off her pregnant belly. Pansy gracefully sidled out of the way and walked into the living room, before dropping onto the couch.

Burying her face in Ron's shoulder, she groaned. "Is this day over yet?"

Ginny sniggered. "I thought you liked Christmas, Pansy."

"I did but someone's children were misbehaving and refused to cooperate because they were so excited that it's Christmas."

Ron winced. "Sorry, love. You said you could handle them."

Pansy lifted her head and glared at her husband. "Yeah, well I lied."

"What did you lie about this time?" Blaise asked as he ushered Luna into the room and to an armchair.

"Being able to take care of Weaselbee's demon spawn." Pansy spat.

"Now, now, Pansy. That's no way to speak about your children, even if they are half Weasley." Blaise scolded.

Luna smacked him. "Leave her alone, Blaise. She's just stressed because she's pregnant again."

"Luna!" Pansy shrieked as everyone else gasped.

Ron looked at his wife. "Are you really pregnant again?" When she nodded he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"How lovely. I always wanted to see Weaselbee devouring Pansy's face on Christmas." A snarky voice drawled from the doorway, breaking the couple apart.

They all looked over to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe without a care in the world.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Pansy asked, sounding quite confused.

Before he had a chance to respond a voice called out. "Draco? Where did you go? I told you not to wander off. Who knows what Harry and Ron will do to you if they see you. Oh, there you are!"

A brunette walked up next to Draco and took his hand, leaning up to kiss him. "I told you to stay with me." She scolded.

A throat cleared and she turned to see everyone in the living room staring at her and Draco.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

She blushed. "Oh, well you see, Draco and I, we're dating."

A thud stopped anyone from replying. "Really? He faints at that but not at the fact that he's going to be a father again?" Pansy asked incredulously.

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is, Ron!"

Ever since Ron had woken up the living room had turned into something resembling a battleground. Ron and Harry were concerned that Hermione was dating Malfoy while Ginny, Pansy, Luna and Blaise were all very supportive of the relationship.

"The big deal is he was a Death Eater, Mione!" Ron said, finally bringing up the taboo phrase.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "You can be so full of shit sometimes, Ron. Draco has been your friend for five years now. He's an Auror, he plays Quidditch with you, hell he's one of your wife's best friends. So why does it bother you that I'm dating him?"

Draco placed a hand on her arm, drawing her attention to him. "Relax, Hermione." He said softly.

She stared at him in shock. "Relax? He called you a bloody Death Eater, Draco!"

He smiled sadly. "I was, love." She tried to protest but he spoke over her. "It may have been unwillingly but I was still a Death Eater. I'm not proud of it but there's nothing I can do to change that."

He turned to address Harry and Ron now. "I know we haven't always gotten along and that it took you both a long time to accept me as an Auror and a friend. But believe me when I say that Hermione means the world to me. I love her and would do anything for her. I was the one to convince her that we finally needed to tell you about our relationship. Although I know she's happy with me I also know that she wants her friends to support her relationship."

"Honestly, love, why are you so angry?" Pansy asked Ron, laying a hand on his arm.

He stared at Draco for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not really. I just never expected Mione to be dating Malfoy of all people!" He stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Draco. "I'm sorry I brought up the whole Death Eater thing. Honestly, I think you two are good for each other." Ron said as he held his hand out to Draco who wasted no time in shaking his hand with a smile.

Draco turned towards his other co-worker and close friend. "Harry?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know, from what Ginny was saying earlier I thought you were going to be worse. I'm glad it's you." He said, also walking over to shake Draco's hand.

"See, I told you everything would work out!" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

She snorted. "Yeah, after we had to take their wands."

"Please, what did you expect from Ron and Harry? They see you as their little sister. Remember how Ron got when Harry proposed?" Pansy asked.

The girls laughed. "I suppose this really shouldn't have been a shock. It could have been worse." Hermione admitted.

"Just imagine Ron's reaction when he hears that Ginny's pregnant." Luna said.

Silence fell over the room before there were two thuds. "Oh not again!" everyone else said.


End file.
